Bottoms Up
by heavyheartsandhope
Summary: TK and Kari decide to finally let the rest of the DigiDestined know how much they both love alcohol. Takari. Three-shot.
1. Shots Shots Shots (Everybody!)

**Author note:**

 **I wrote this as one big one-shot, but it was 20 pages when I finished it. I'll upload it in three parts.**  
 **Characters might seem slightly OOC, but that's because I wanted to portray them in a not-so-innocent light.**

* * *

TK held back a gag as he felt the heat of his fourth shot take over the back of his throat. He slammed the glass down, throwing his head back to get the last bit of vodka out of his mouth. "Ahh," he let out a drunk sigh, looking over at his drinking partner, Kari.

Since most of the group had reached the legal drinking age, they all learned how much they truly loved alcohol and being able to purchase it themselves. Their love for drunken stupors and challenges led to the establishment of what they affectionately called Digi-Drinking.

Last week, his brother Matt barely finished nine shots against Davis before puking in his apartment's sink. The week previous to that, Sora almost had beat Mimi, but decided to cut herself off instead of risking alcohol poisoning.

This week's contestants, as drawn from slips of paper in an old beer carton, were TK and Kari.

The rest of the DigiDestined cheers them on as they both took their fifth shot. TK felt the burn again, but coughed halfway through, sending it back up. He started choking, reaching for Cody's mixed drink as a chaser.

"Aww, does TK need a chaser?" Kari taunted, pouting her lips.

TK rolled his eyes, giving Cody back his drink. "TK needed to not choke if he's going to outdrink you," he smirked, watching Kari give the same challenging face back.

This was a night TK was actually looking forward to. While there was always some kind of alcoholic function going on with the gang, TK made a habit of never getting as drunk as he normally would with them. He was pretty sure they had no idea about how hard he could go with his liquor.

This time was different, because he was competing against his girlfriend. Kari was the only person in the room who had seen TK at his drunkest, and he with her. When they were with the older DigiDestined, they skipped the shots and stuck with the fruity mixed drinks Mimi would always prepare. Knowing how drunk their brothers and the rest of the older kids would get by the end of the night, the younger DigiDestined took it upon themselves to watch over their blackout drunk shenanigans as much as their regular drunk selves could.

But tonight was different. When their names were drawn from the carton, they ended their partly-sober pact in favor of the possibly of alcohol poisoning. If their brothers were going to find out what hard partiers they were, they might as well have some fun with it.

"Game time!" a drunk Tai exclaimed, leading everyone back to the living room of his college apartment. He and his roommate Matt had set up their trusty beer-pong table once the party started.

TK and Kari took their places at the ends of the table. Izzy and Joe, the two soberest of the group, leaned themselves on the table while Sora and Yolei grabbed the plastics cups to fill up.

"Okay, as Digi-Drinking regulation goes," Izzy began the official speech of their challenge, "the first five shots are the warm-up shots. You both can handle five before getting a buzz." As Sora and Yolei set up the cups into pyramid shapes, Izzy pointed towards the cups, tracing their outline in the air. "These cups are filled with water. You aren't drinking the water." He handed Kari the ping-pong ball first. "Every time your opponent lands a cup, you must take the shot you are given by one of the non-competing members of this room."

Joe cut him off, feeling responsible for their safety as the eldest and a medical school student. "We've modified the game from ten cups to six, for safety reasons. If you feel like you are too drunk to continue, do not continue the game. This is not worth a trip to the hospital." He looked at the two competitors, reminding himself that they were both seventeen. "Or legal trouble."

TK could feel his head starting to get lighter as the five shots hit him. This wouldn't phase him, however. He was just getting started. He cocked his head slightly to the side, giving his girlfriend another smirk. "I'm good for one more warmup shot, if you're up for it," he teased.

Kari folded her arms, giving TK the same cocky look he was giving her. "You just want another shot because you know you suck at this unless you're already drunk," she called him out. Matt, Tai, and Davis went up in drunken yells at Kari's completely true statement.

Sora and Yolei had finished setting up the pyramids. Quickly unfolding her arms, Kari lined up her shot and threw the ball. It sunk into a cup on the third row. "But if you're so desperate to take a shot…" she quipped, winking from across the table.

While the rest of the group was amazed by the start Kari had, TK just chuckled as he removed the cup. Ken came up to him with a shot in his hand. The DigiDestined of Hope could smell the shot from a mile away; it was Fireball, one of his best friends and worst enemies. TK could drink Fireball straight from the bottle, and did a few times. He took the glass from Ken and nursed the top before downing it.

"Oh, so we're starting off easy?" Kari commented, noticing the ease in which TK took that shot. "Your bloodstream is a constant fifty percent Fireball."

TK rolled his eyes, dropping the ball into a water cup to wet it thoroughly. "Then let's make this more…" he paused, throwing his first ball, "interesting." The ball landed in the third row as well.

The room stayed silent at TK's proposition, waiting for Kari to take Joe's shot of lemon Bacardi. Finishing it with ease, she gently set the glass on the table and took away the cup TK scored. "Okay, and how do we make this more… interesting?" she asked, teasing him for his phrasing.

TK shrugged, watching her line up her next throw. "How about a nice friendly wager between boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said with a wink, knowing Kari would catch on to what he meant without revealing themselves to their friends.

Kari's eyes widened in surprise at TK's wager. It wouldn't be the first time their drunken escapades led to a sexual encounter, but never one made this competitively nor this publicly. In fact, whenever the two went out to a non-DigiDestined party, they almost always made a plan on how and where they were going to hook up that night. But the rest of the DigiDestined didn't need to know that about them, especially not their brothers. As far as they were concerned, the extent of TK and Kari's sexual encounters was a goodbye kiss after a date.

Despite the group they were with, Kari was never one to turn down a sure thing. She already knew they would hook up that night back at TK's apartment. His mother was out for the weekend and it was just the apartment building the next block over. Since it was already settled, why wouldn't she try to get some more out of it?

Kari's eyes returned to their concentrated position, knowing she now had more on the line than her pride. She closed one of her eyes to get a better aim and fired the ball. The shot landed again. She smirked back up at her boyfriend. "Sounds like a fair bet to me."

Yolei noticed the tension between the two at TK's wager, but even a tad bit drunk, she realized how open ended that was. "Wait, what was the bet actually?"

TK nodded towards Kari to answer as he took Mimi's shot of cookie dough vodka, a flavor that surprised him, but not in a bad way. Clearing the cup she landed, he felt the seventh shot hit him and decided to test the waters of his friendships a little. "Yeah, babe, what are the terms of this bet?" he smirked, feeling a bit devious. "What do I get if I win?"

Kari pursed her lips, knowing she wasn't drunk enough to tell her sexual knowledge of TK's body with her oldest friends. Instead, she decided to try to get the game over faster. "You get the chance to try to _land_ _another_ cup," she stated, ignoring the actual comments made in hopes her innuendo hit him

The blonde DigiDestined held in a laugh at his girlfriend's skillful neglect and, at the same time, acknowledgment of the topic at hand. He knew that what they did behind closed doors was their business, but in his near-drunken state, he had to admit it was fun to test the waters with how much he could reveal in front of their friends.

Not forcing the topic, the game continued. The older DigiDestined watched in drunken amazement as TK and Kari slowly knocked out cups and knocked back shots. TK was up one cup, with two left on Kari's side: the center and the third row corner. With eight shots and some pre-game mixed drinks in him, TK was definitely drunk, which is exactly what he needed for this game.

"Give me a line," he asked, moving his hand into the position he wanted the cups. Kari did as he asked. The blonde lined up her shot, aiming for the back one. He knew if he called it, he would get both of the cups out.

Without much more evaluation, TK called his shot, "Back cup." The ball flew through the air, landing in the back cup like he predicted.

The DigiDestined went crazy at TK's shot, realizing how close the game was to being over. All of them had seen a side of the Crests of Hope and Light they had never seen before. The ones most shocked were Matt and Tai, who had sobered up from almost blackout drunk when they realized their little siblings were on their eighth and ninth shots. They both didn't realize how much liquor the two youngers one could actually hold, or how often they push their holding limit.

TK was just eager to finish and get out, knowing what comes after the party. He stuck his hand over the table palm up. "Ball back," he said.

Kari eyed him as best as her ninth shot would let her. Everything was a little out of focus and she knew she was the kind of drunk she liked to be.

"You'll get this ball back when you give me my virginity back," she quipped, missing her illegal throw.

Although technically since he called the ball on the last two cups, he had a chance to make another shot to block her redemption shot, TK was too taken aback by her blunt comment to even challenge her on the game. He looked over at Tai, hoping he hadn't heard what she said. He couldn't decide whether he wasn't sober enough or drunk enough to have this conversation.

Tai and Matt stared stoically at TK. They both had a feeling their siblings' relationship wasn't strictly abstinent, but thinking it and hearing it from the source itself were two different things. Tai bit his lip, keeping him for saying anything about it for now. Matt placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder, a reminder that this wasn't the appropriate time to discuss TK's deflowering of Kari.

Everyone had been staring at TK and the brother's long enough for Kari to realize what she had said. She threw her hands over her mouth, trying with all of her drunken might not to laugh. The attention went back to her. "Whoops, did I say that?" she laughed, grabbing onto the edge of the table to keep herself from falling down.

TK rolled his eyes at her, amused by the spectacle. He would deal with the repercussions in the morning. Cody walked up to Kari with her tenth shot, but TK shook his head. Instead, he asked nudged his head at the cups Kari had left on the table, holding up one finger. She missed her illegal redemption shot, giving TK a chance to end the game right then. If he could sink this one last ball, he would win.

The room got quiet, with the exception of an occasional laugh from Kari, as TK stuck his tongue out, closed one year, and lined up the ball. He knew how to shoot a ball; he was on their school's basketball team. With the perfect beer-pong amount of alcohol flowing through him, TK let the ball fly.

It landed in the remaining up.

The room went up in a loud cheer as TK walked over to the remaining shots left in the game. There were two left for her and three left for him. He quickly knocked back the tequila shot on his side before picking up two more.

Both he and Kari were too drunk to care about who won. TK handed her one of the glasses, clinking it with his own. "Victory shot?" he asked.

Kari let out a giggle and nodded before raising her glass. With ease, the two teenagers twisted their arms together, hooking the other before taking their whiskey shot. No matter how wasted they got, they always knew how to link their arms for a shot.

Kari slammed her shot glass on the table, leaning on TK for support, even though he wasn't much better. She laughed into his chest. "We make a better tag-team than competitors," she commented, looking up at him.

TK wrapped his arms around her waist, holding both of them up. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "You're just saying that because you lost," he teased.

"Okay, okay, break it up," Tai slurred, stumbling to tear the two apart.

"Don't think we didn't hear what she said," Matt said, pushing Tai's hand off of his brother.

Kari and TK felt their cheeks grow hotter than the drunken normal.

The party had restarted since their competition. Joe was making his signature rum and coke for a few people who wanted to calm down in the kitchen. Davis and Ken had started another game of beer-pong against Mimi and Yolei, with actual beer in the cups this time. Leaving their siblings alone, Tai and Matt rejoined the party in the kitchen, knowing they should start slowing down to take care of their guests.

TK turned his attention back to Kari. The two began to laugh. "I can't believe you said that in front of them," he chuckled, leaning against the wall for support.

"I can't believe I did either," Kari replied, leaning next to him. "'You'll get this back when you give me my virginity back.' What was that?" she mocked herself, grabbing onto TK's shoulder.

The two were clearly drunk now, a level of drunk they liked to be in other situations. It still felt weird to them that they had consumed that much alcohol in front of their brothers and friends instead of their normal crowd, but they called it even for the amount of times the others had been extremely drunk in front of them.

TK smirked over at his girlfriend, listening to the mumble of other people talking around them. "I remember a little bet we made," he teased, moving a part of her hair behind her ear.

Kari rolled her eyes, hanging onto his arm. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember anything," she murmured, biting her lip in thought. They were silent for a moment while she thought about TK's award for winning the bet. "Okay, I'll do that thing you like tonight," she sighed, smiling up at him.

TK's eyes widened and laugh began to form in his throat. "You mean that thing that you only occasionally like? With the-"

"Yeah, TK, that one," she interrupted, not wanting anyone to hear them. It was bad enough they knew he took her virginity. She didn't want them to hear about the details. She nodded her head towards the door. "If we sneak out of here now, we can probably stumble into your room before the final shot takes hold."

TK grabbed her cheeks, bringing her up to him for one more kiss. "I knew there was a reason I love you," he whispered before they stumbled out of the party.


	2. Buy You A Drank

Kari groaned, hearing her phone go off again. Her headache begged her to ignore the sound, but after the fourth call, she knew it must have been urgent.

Something cold tapped her shoulder blade, causing her to jump. "It's your brother," she heard TK sleepily say as he tapped her with her phone. "He's called four times."

Kari flipped herself over off of her back and took her phone. Through her squinted eyes, she flipped open the phone, reading the missed calls and messages.

"Hey, where did you two go?" read a message at 2:36 A.M.

"This isn't funny. Get your drunk ass back here," read another at 3:13 A.M.

There were more messages from the morning asking about her whereabouts, but she just scrolled through them, her head pounding too much to try to decipher them. Tai had also been calling her for the past hour. Kari let out a loud sigh, beginning to type out a text to Tai about her safety. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone that morning.

Before she could send it, she felt something brushing against her neck. A tingle went down her spine as TK placed gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone, wrapping an arm around her. "TK, stop," she giggled, placing her phone down on his bed. She turned on her side to face him, pulling away from his kisses.

The blonde boy let out a sleepy yawn before giving her a small smile. "Can't a guy admire a work of art when he sees one?" he flirted, kissing her forehead.

Kari rolled her eyes, pushing herself close to his bare chest. "Not when the work of art is nursing a hangover," she teased, cuddling up against him. If it were up to her, she would have stayed there all day. This wasn't the first time the two had woke up half naked and hungover together, but it felt different this time. There were people who were actually concerned with her safety the next morning that weren't TK. She felt guilty about not answering Tai. She felt even more embarrassed to have discussed her sexual activity, too. Not facing the consequences of the night before was something Kari had grown used to, but she couldn't avoid it now.

"Matt messaged me, too," TK whispered, breaking the comfortable silent. "He wants us to come over for breakfast. Most of them crashed over there anyway." He licked his lips as best as he could with his dry mouth, pulling Kari even closer to him. "He wants to talk about last night. Tai's mad."

He felt Kari sigh into his chest, staying still for a moment. She then rolled over away from him and off of his bed, wrapping her almost naked body in his sheet. "Okay, we better get over there. It's almost eleven," she mumbled, a defeated tone in her voice. She knew her brother was going to be upset with her for leaving his apartment to have sex with her boyfriend, considering how drunk they were.

She walked over to her drawer in TK's dresser, designated after the first few mornings-after occurred, and dug out a shirt and a pair of shorts. She knew she couldn't go back over to her brothers in the same outfit she wore the night before. As she put the shirt on, she heard TK turn the sink on, splashing the water on his face. Kari made her way to the bathroom and pulled her toothbrush out of the cabinet. TK handed her the toothpaste he had finished using. The two brushed their teeth in silence, waiting for one of them to finish.

Finishing up, TK rinsed his mouth out while Kari looked for the mouthwash under the sink. "Hey, which mouthwash is the real mouthwash and which one is the vodka?" Kari asked, pulling a green and blue container out.

"The blue one is the vodka," TK mumbled, pulling out two small cups. Kari handed him the blue one and poured out two swigs of the real mouthwash. They clinked their cups together before knocking it back, swishing it around, and spitting it out. TK looked at their vodka disguised as mouthwash with concern. "Do you think we have a problem?" he asked, noting the other places where their joint alcohol was hidden in his room.

Kari wiped her mouth, fixing her hair in the mirror with some water. She squinted her eyes at the vodka bottle. "No," she concluded, running her hands under the water and then running her fingers through TK's hair. "Not yet, at least."

TK pushed himself away from her grooming, laughing at her conclusion. He put the bottle back under the sink and brought up her small makeup bag. "We'll worry about that when it happens every night," he smirked, kissing the top of her head before leaving her to look presentable for their brothers.

TK grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from his closet, and pulled a white beanie over his disheveled hair. He looked himself over once, making sure he didn't look too hungover, before he laid back down on his bed. His phone went off once more: another message from Matt. He skimmed it over before replying that they would be there in fifteen minutes.

The boy had almost fallen asleep when he felt something shake his body. "Come on, get up," Kari said, grabbing onto his wrist. He felt a tug and she tried to pull him up. "I need an ibuprofen and I can't have that on an empty stomach."

Before she could get him completely up, TK grabbed onto Kari's arm and pulled her down on top of him. "Well, I need a Kari and I _can_ have that on an empty stomach."

Kari laughed as TK kissed both of her cheeks. She landed her lips on his while she felt his hands slid up her shirt on her back. TK pushed both of them up and flipped them over, allowing him to be on top. Kari ran her fingers through his hair while TK left her lips and moved towards her neck, going down to her collarbone before tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

Kari grabbed his hands from her and pulled herself up away from his contact. TK smirked up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, keeping the same closeness, not wanting to lose the moment. "You know our best hangover remedy is morning-after sex."

Kari gave him a small smile, knowing this was true. She kissed the top of his head and pulled herself out from underneath him. "While I appreciate the home remedy, we have to go see our brothers," she reminded him. "We can't go over there with sex hair."

TK sighed, sitting up on his bed. "I don't understand what they think this is a big deal," TK commented with an aggravated tone, fixing his beanie.

"They may not even want to talk about that," Kari exasperatedly noted.

"Kari, you told them I took your virginity," he remembered, his voice sounding harsher than he wanted. "I don't think this could be about much else."

The brunette stayed silent, fixing her hair in the mirror. What more could she say? She had done that.

"And what does it even matter?" TK complained. "We're seventeen; we've been dating for two years. Did they think nothing was going to happen?"

Kari sighed, "They probably hoped so." She understood where he was coming from. Tai had been bringing girls home when he was her age. There wasn't much of a valid reason for him to be upset.

"Well, I hoped I would get to have sex with the most gorgeous girl in the world," TK smirked, getting up from his bed. He walked over to her and snuck his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror and kissed her cheek. "And I'm kind of the Crest of Hope, so my hope trumps theirs."

Kari laughed, placing her hands on top of his. "I don't think that's how the crests work," she giggled, looking at him in the mirror. They both looked pretty tired, but not nearly as hungover as they felt. "And if you thought that line was going to get you laid this morning, keep dreaming."

TK released his grip on Kari, grabbing her jacket off of his nightstand and tossing it to her. "I can hope, can't I?"


	3. Blame It On The Alcohol

The two younger DigiDestined didn't bother to knock on their brother's apartment door. They knew it was open for them to walk in, and they didn't know who would get mad if they made a loud banging noise.

Kari's headache hadn't subsided much since TK's room. She needed food and medicine as fast as she could. As they walked into the living room, the scent of alcohol hit both of them. Kari felt herself gag, holding down vomit. She promised herself that she wasn't going to vomit.

TK placed his hand on her back and guided her into the kitchen, where Matt was at the stove making pancakes and Tai was passing out plate to the rest of the DigiDestined there.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Yolei teased, nursing a cup of coffee in front of her. Both her face and her voice held a mischievous note to it, like she knew this had been going on all along.

Tai set down the plates and ran over to Kari, engulfing her in a hug. "Don't scare me like that. I was so worried." He pulled back, taking her shoulders in his hands. He looked his sister dead in the eye with a serious look on his face. "You were more drunk than I had ever seen you last night. You don't leave when you're that drunk." His glare turned towards TK. "That goes for both of you."

"You really should have stayed here," Matt added, a bit calmer than Tai's reaction. "You guys were way too out of it to be on your own." He turned away from his brother and back to the pile of pancakes on the counter. "But I guess it's just good that you guys are safe now. Don't do it again. The ibuprofen is in the second cupboard on the right."

TK was shocked that this was what they were mad about. Neither one of them had tried to give them the sex talk. It was almost like they had forgotten about Kari's drunken confession. But he wasn't going to press his luck. Instead, he went for the directed cupboard and pulled out the bottle for Kari.

"Kari, you look a bit pale," Mimi noticed, handing Kari a fresh cup of coffee. "Are you feeling okay?"

To be honest, Kari had felt worse the moment she walked in. She hadn't gotten any food or medicine in her system and the clear smell of alcohol didn't help. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just a bit hungover."

Tai rolled his eyes and scoffed at his sister's statement. "Hungover, sex drained, same thing."

Kari's eyes narrowed in on her brother, angered that he would even say that. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "TK and I don't have sex."

From the living room, Sora commented, "Last night, you literally said TK took your virginity."

The younger girl blushed and bit her lip, keeping her angry facial expression. "Okay, yeah, we've had sex, but only once."

Tai crossed his arms. "Don't lie to me, kid," he replied. "When we called you last night, you said you couldn't talk because 'you can't go to a party without a hook up.' When I asked what you'd meant by that, you said, 'I'm fucking TK. I'll call you later,' and promptly hung up."

TK didn't even try to cover it up. Just because he didn't remember it didn't mean it didn't happen. He leaned over the counter and buried his face in his arms, letting out an audible sigh. "That's great," he groaned over Yolei's cat calls at them.

"I knew it!" Yolei exclaimed, causing a few of the more hungover ones to cringe at the volume. "I knew you weren't as innocent as they thought you were."

Kari rolled her eyes, knocking back two pills with her coffee as she tried to get rid of the blush across her face. "Okay, yeah, we have an active sex life and like to drink a lot. So what? We're always safe about it every time, no matter how drunk we get. It's not like you guys were angels at our age."

Matt finished up the last of the batter and moved the finished pancakes to the table. "She not wrong, Tai," Matt defended them, getting a pancake set up for himself. "It's just weird thinking about my little brother having intercourse."

TK cringed, looking up from the counter. "You don't have to put it like that," he complained.

"You know what I mean," Matt countered. He started serving the pancakes to everyone at the table. "You guys are growing up and it's hard for us to get used to. But it's your lives, and as long as you're safe and happy, you guys can do what you want. Just give us some time, okay?"

TK was relieved with how well his brother took this. What Matt said was exactly how he had hoped he would react. Tai, on the other hand, still looked pretty upset.

"There's not enough time in the world for me to get used to this," Tai concluded, walking over to a plastic grocery bag. He picked it up off of the counter and handed it to Kari. "Just don't mention it to me again. If I don't know, then I don't think it's happening."

Setting down her coffee cup, Kari accepted the bag and looked inside once Tai went to get his breakfast. Kari's blush grew redder. She nudged her boyfriend to look inside. The bag was had two big boxes of condoms and a smaller box of pregnancy tests. TK gave Kari a confused look. The girl pulled out the pregnancy test and held it up, glaring daggers at her brother. "You can't be serious," she deadpanned. "Tai, I'm not pregnant. I would know."

"Then you won't feel bad about proving it," Tai quipped, taking a bite of his pancake. "When I woke up this morning, I took a quick trip to the convenience store. After what I heard last night, you can't be too careful."

Kari shook her head, knowing that her brother was going overboard. There was no way she was pregnant through two methods of birth control. But just to stop him from saying it, she sighed and gave TK the bag of condoms. "I'll be right back," she sighed, walking down to his bathroom. "You know, you can't know you're pregnant the day after having sex," she yelled from down the hall.

Tai, not even turning around in his seat, called back, "Yeah, but last night wasn't your first time, huh?'

TK stood in the kitchen confused as the rest of them came in and ate their breakfast. The exchange that just occurred in front of him was the first time he had ever really thought about that possibility. They were always careful about protection: a condom and her birth control pills. But those weren't always effective.

Matt noticed the tension on TK's face and called him out of it. "TK, she's not pregnant. Tai's just giving you guys a hard time. Come get something to eat."

Tai nodded in agreement, unable to look at TK. "I just needed to aggravate her a little. Brotherly payback for the horror that I heard last night."

TK shook himself out of it, going over to the table. Matt had a pancake plate held out for TK, which he graciously accepted through his hangover nausea. After hiding the bag of condoms behind the garbage can, he ate in silence as the rest of the DigiDestined discussed what happened after TK and Kari left, to fill in the memory gaps. TK listened to stories of Yolei and Mimi beating everyone in beer pong, Izzy and Joe pulling Cody off the balcony side, and Davis and Ken almost fist fighting over who was the better half of Paildramon.

He had made it halfway through his pancake when Kari came storming back into kitchen, slamming two tests in front of Tai. "There? Proof enough for you?" she lashed out. "Not pregnant."

"Oh, thank god," TK praised, finally letting out the breath he was holding.

Tai cringed at the tests on the table. "Kari, we eat here," he complained, picking them up with his thumb and index fingers, and throwing them away.

Kari turned around to TK, confused. "Did you actually think we were pregnant?"

TK shrugged, embarrassed by his public reaction. "You never know," he answered. "I'm just happy you're not. We like alcohol way too much to be parents."

Kari nodded, taking his unfinished pancake plate from his hands. "Agreed."

"So how often do you guys drink, anyway?" Matt asked, changing the subject. "I've never seen you guys drink that much before."

TK scratched his head, pursing his lips. "We may have a problem," he admitted, remembering their discussion that morning about the vodka mouthwash. "There's alcohol hidden all over our rooms."

"But we only drink on the weekends," Kari covered. "TK's teammates usually throw a party and we're always down to go." She stuffed her face with the pancake, thankful for such a plain, dense food. "Not to mention you guys, although we hold back a little here."

TK gave an embarrassing smile. "We just usually try to be better with you guys."

"We've been doing this for a while now, maybe about…" Kari trailed off, looking over to TK, "a few months after we started dating, I think."

Nodding, the younger blonde added, "We go through at least one large bottle of our liquor of choice a weekend."

Matt cringed thinking about the amount of alcohol his underage brother consumes a week. "Maybe you two do need some help," he conceded. "That's not healthy."

Sora set her plate in the sink and began to run the water. "We just didn't think you guys were much for drinking until last night."

"You guys took those shots with ease," Davis added, slightly impressed. "It's like you guys breathe liquor."

Kari shrugged, "We've had some practice," she joked, looking over at TK. "Besides, since you already know that we do, our drunk sex is some of our best sex."

Tai cleared his throat loudly. "I said I didn't want to hear it."

TK laughed, pulling Kari closer next to him. He looked down at her and smiled. "But it's nowhere near that one time we snorted coke and did it."

Kari shook her finger at him, agreeing with him. "Oh, good point. Coke sex was the best sex."

The room got quiet as everyone looked at the two younger DigiDestined in fear and amazement. Tai spoke up for the group, "Wait… you guys have done coke?"

TK and Kari's eyes flew wide open, remembering that their one-time dabble into cocaine was not a common experience. They were offered at a party by one of TK's teammate's older brothers, and they couldn't turn it down.

"No," they promptly lied in unison, shaking their heads.


End file.
